Why am I so different?
by the gentle lamb
Summary: Nessie has her first day of elementary school: learning a lesson that everyone is different, but all one in the same. Now complete
1. Chapter 1

It was just about seven o'clock in the morning and I'd never felt so hyper in my life. Today was a Monday and my first day at elementary school. Mom and Dad were a bit apprehensive about my starting, because of how I grow, but Grandpa assured me that when my progression became too much I would merely transfer. I have to admit changing schools so often was going to be a bit annoying but it was better then nothing. A knock came at my door and I rushed to get it. Opening the door, it was my Uncle Jasper.

"Good morning Kiddo, I would ask how you are but I could sense excitement from the stairs." I gave him a tight hug as he spun me around,

"I apologize. I just can't believe it's finally here. Do you think people will like me? Will I fit in? Will anyone notice that I'm different? What…"  
"Nessie, sweetheart you're overwhelming me and stressing out yourself. You will fit in perfectly. People will not like you, they'll love you and as far as anyone your age is concerned you are all different." I felt waves of calm fall over me but I wasn't sure if it was his power or his presence. "Uncle Jasper…" I hesitated.

"Yes?" his southern accent rolling off his tongue.

"Would you mind coming for the drive?"  
"I believe Alice and I had planned to go hunting." My face dropped instantly, "But of course that will have to wait. For there is not a thing in this world that could make me miss your first day." He picked me up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me down the stairs, my family waiting in the living room.

"Good morning!" they called.

"Good morning everyone. Grandma did you pack my lunch like you promised?" She handed me a pink bag that matched the sweater Aunt Alice had picked out for me. I liked it I just thought it was a bit too much. Grandpa gave me a hug, whispering in my ear that we'll have to have a special time to catch up later. My face lit up when my parents stepped out from the corner and my instinct drove me to their arms. "Morning Renesmee, are you ready?" I nodded my head and was past over to my father. Who couldn't be any calmer if he were dead… pardoning the pun.

"Are you ready for school?"  
"Yes daddy. I hope you don't mind but I asked Uncle Jasper to come. Aunt Alice, he was sorry for interrupting your plans but-"  
"Nessie it's fine, I can wait a few moments." My dad answered also,

"Of course it isn't a problem; I may need someone to hold me up if I start crying." I lightly knocked his shoulder, knowing full well that he was making fun of me. I made my way to the car, hand being held by my Uncle. As I sat in the car, I tried my best to stay calm.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to school seemed endless. My parents were talking to me the entire ride but I could care less for the conversation, my nerves were getting the better of me. It was only when the car finally stopped that made me realize we were there. My parents opened their doors and were besides me momentarily. "Edward I'm going to walk her in, are you coming as well?" He observed me, "She is a strong girl. She doesn't need me tagging along. And besides… if I don't stay here with Jasper, who is going to keep him out of trouble?" I laughed.

"Daddy, you being here with him is going to get him in even more trouble. But you are right, I am a strong girl." I blew my Father and Uncle a kiss, grabbed my Mother's hand and headed towards my class. We stopped before the door and I looked in before entering. The children were all very different: some smaller, some bigger and they were all playing in different groups; reminding me of packs. "Mom, humans belong in packs too?"

"Not really. Ah, I believe the best person to ask that question to would be Carlisle. When you talk to him after school, question him. Now go sweetheart, have a great day and I'll come and get you after school." I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I held back asking if my Uncle would join her.

"Ok Mommy." I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck before leaving her. I entered the door and stayed hidden long enough for her to turn around. As I pocked my head above the door I watched as she gracefully "danced" towards the car. When she was no longer in sight I turned towards the class, not that anyone was paying me any mind. Were humans meant to be in packs? Even more then, what of a half human, half vampire?

The day went by slowly and I hated it. No one played with me so I was alone all day. In a corner with a supply of books. The teacher, Mrs. Hines checked on me occasionally and when I asked her why today was not more structured her response was, "Today I just want all of you to break the ice with each other. Get acquainted." If that were the case, why hadn't anyone come to me? But then again, who would want to be around a freak like me. When I saw my Fathers head outside the door I grabbed my belongings and ran full speed to the car. Not stopping to cover the logistics. Neither of my parents pressed and I didn't wish to talk to anyone but my Grandfather.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't even wait for the car to be fully parked before I opened the door to go and see my Grandfather. As I closed the door I heard a deep, chest rumbling growl from my father but I was too upset to care or pay him any mind. When I entered the house my family was anxiously awaiting in the living room.

"Nessie, sweetheart how was it?"  
"Did the kids like you?"  
"Did you make any friends?"  
"Guys please stop, you making my head hurt." I had to laugh at that final statement, Uncle Jasper was the greatest.  
"Good afternoon everyone. I hate to be so rude but I only want to talk to my Grandfather right now. Would you mind coming into your office with me?"  
"Of course Renesmee. Come with me." He rose from the coach and guided me to his office, holding my hand. Right as he reached his door he called out, "Family if you would all be so kind as to stop prying on my thoughts… if she wishes to tell you later then so be it." He told me to sit down as he shut the door ever so slightly.

"Renesmee, sweetheart what is wrong?"  
"It's- well, nothing is wrong per say. My day was okay. None of the children sought me out to play with me; that bothered me a bit I wont lie but it was their formations that fueled my curiosity."  
"Formations?"

"Yes. When I first looked through the door with Mom, before I went in, I noticed that the children were all sitting in groups. Some of two or three, others a little larger."  
"Ah I see. What are you thinking?"

"You have taught me these few years that vampires, like any other family are stronger in a group. I believe the word was pack. I was wondering do humans belong in packs as well? And if so, does that mean that I am not as different as I thought I was?" He arose from his seat to stand next to me, arm around my shoulder.

"My sweet, sweet child. You are no different then any other child in that class. You have two eyes just like them; two hands and legs," his finger pointed towards my chest, "And a heart which gives love to everyone it can. So you see, you are not so different after all, are you?"  
"No sir." I smiled, "What about my other question?"  
"For humans I believe the modern term is 'clicks'. They stick with those they have bonded well with for fear of being alone or non acceptance. Its, if you pardon the cliché', a circle of friendship. You too will find one. Just be patient and give it time." I arose from my seat and embraced him. "Thank-you so much. You always know what to say."  
"Renesmee it comes with centuries of experience. Now let us go down stairs, the rest of them are being utterly annoying, trying to find out what is wrong." He smiled, a smile that lit up his face, "I cannot say the same about the rest of my family, having centuries of experience." He took my by the hand, and together, went to talk to my family together, never alone!


End file.
